Damien John and Peter Chapter Two: Arkady's Wrath
by Daniel Trump
Summary: John Connor, Damien Wayne, and Peter Parker investigate a trio of fake heroes. They use this to continue their campaign against LexCorp and also Skynet. Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl also appears.


Damian John and Peter Chapter Two: Arkady's Wrath

A fan fiction by Daniel Trump

If you enjoy this fan fiction please buy some of my novels, available on Daniel-Trump/e/B073HHQ2RC/ref=sr_ntt_srch_lnk_1?qid=1522731092&sr=8-1

Buying those novels enables me to write this fan fiction.

The characters involved are John Connor from Terminator, Damien Wayne as Robin from Batman comics, and Peter Parker as Spider-Man from Marvel comics. You may recognize the X-Men and characters from Gossip Girl as well. Enjoy.

Chapter Two

Hi.

John here.

I woke up to the third day of the end of the world to an alarm of Cameron Phillips hitting me in the head once every five seconds. I got up after a minute or so. I sat in a small room with a bed and a desk and some papers on the desk. I had a laptop open to the news and the rest of the room was plain. I lived in an underground bunker, safe from Skynet satellites and drones looking for us humans on the surface of the planet.

"Hi," I said. "I expect that Skynet is wrecking us."

Cameron wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt and a flannel overshirt. She smiled.

"We don't have a resistance," she said. "There is no resistance yet. We have to prove Skynet's guilt to the heroes first."

"We could process some evidence," I said. "We could virtually check who pressed the button to launch the nuclear weapons."

"Great," Cameron said. "But Professor X hates us. The heroes hate us. They think that we framed Skynet, nuked the planet, and are trying to take over the world."

"Is that all?" John asked. "Well then. We also have about five people against the might of Skynet, which is untold thousands or millions of enemies. We have to work."

"I have an idea," Cameron said. "We should figure out which missile silos launched those nukes. I bet a military computer could check that. We just have to pretend to be the American military and acquire an access code and a password."

"Great," I said. "And Damien and Peter?"  
"They are staying In rooms near yours," Cameron said. "Damien was framed and replaced by someone. Someone else is listed as the son of Bruce Wayne. And Peter Parker caught the Joker, but no one admits the accuracy of the evidence. So they are both hiding out with us."

"I'll chat with them," I said.

I got them up and started to make them breakfast of scrambled eggs,, pancakes, and bacon. Damien grumbled and lay down on a couch in the living room. Peter scanned his Facebook and the news and messages from the Avengers, who thought that he was batshit crazy for alleging the Joker's guilt.

"We'll do it," Damien said. "We'll prove the Joker's guilt and Lex Luthor's guilt and send them to Arkham Asylum for life. I anticipate that we will succeed within the next two days." Damien started to do push-ups and sit-ups as I finished breakfast. Peter joined in and tried doing one-handed push-ups.. He grunted and started to feel it after twenty-five or so.

"Must be lucky having powers," I said to Peter.

"I know," Peter said. "I feel like a god. I feel like the luckiest guy ever. I feel like I was meant for something, something amazing. I know that I caught the Vulture trying to steal millions worth of Avengers gear. No one can take that from me."

"Except someone did," Cameron said. "Your credit has been stolen." She turned on a video from earlier that morning. A blond teen guy, ripped and well-presented, spoke on a talk show that morning.

Hi, I'm Lois Lane, this is James Olson, and Kara Danvers, and we are on Metropolis This Morning. How is everyone this morning?" she said.

"I'm great," Kara said. "I think that no one understands how great it is to know who the superheroes are and to coordinate with them. I think that everyone underestimated Lex Luthor and the Joker. No one knew that their evidence was incredible. Bodies, weapons, videos, interviews, it's all there."

The talk show had the image of the Metropolis skyline behind the leather chairs where the hosts sat with the blond teen guy. Kara looked great in a yellow dress and glasses and a kind smile. James Olson was decked out in a three-piece suit and a plain black tie and was clearly athletic and African-American. Lois Lane was dark-haired, work pants and a dress shirt, and smiled at the young man in the fourth chair.

"Hi," Lois said. "I consulted the evidence, and I was disappointed to find that everyone agreed with Lex Luthor and his view of the universe. I didn't understand that everyone agreed with him about how to process evidence. Are we sure that nothing got framed?"

"Nothing," James said. "The Avengers and X-Men went over everyone's evidence and the telepathy agreed with it. We have had meetings and training for everyone who is listed as a hero, especially the superstar young people who have fought countless enemies. This is Arkady."

"Hi," the teen guy said. "I'm Arkady, and I'm the lead teen hero. I have fought countless enemies with my mind, my guns, my swords, and my grenades. I have saved lives across all seven Earths and am certain that I will stop the worst enemies – namely the so-called Resistance against Skynet."

"I talked to Skynet this morning," Kara said. "They believe that the Connors nuked the planet and plan to take it over. Rest easy, we won't let them have the planet. The heroes will stop them. They will not get away with anything. Now, Arkady, tell us about your greatest recent missions."

"Thanks," Arkady said. "I recently arrested the Vulture, who was stealing gear from the Avengers that would have allowed him to become the world's pre-eminent arms dealer. I arrested him and proved his guilt on murder and stealing charges."

"Hey!" Peter said. "I did that. I arrested the Vulture. I did that. He stole my credit. He pretended to be me. I'm calling Mr. Stark."

Peter dialed the number for Tony Stark, but no one answered. He left a message and hoped that Tony Stark would sometime receive it and do something about it.

"I'm impressed," Kara said. "I think that the arrest of the Vulture shows that the teen heroes can get things done, can save lives and be trusted with real assignments." She didn't mention anything about being Supergirl but implied that she had some real contacts with the real superheroes.

I turned it off and gave Damien and Peter breakfast. "What do you think about trying to check which silos launched nuclear weapons?" he asked.

"Sure," Peter said.

"Yeah," Damien said. "Or we could attack that Arkady fellow. I really don't like him. I think that we should talk to him."

"Yeah," I said. "All right. First we talk to Arkady. We could use the resources that a real teen hero should have. He's stealing all those resources with us."

We went over to the website and found where the Metropolis This Morning was filmed. We checked the videos outside the facility and learned that Arkady got into the limo of a ridiculously popular New Yorker named Chuck Bass. They drove away, but Cameron hacked the GPS to learn the destination: Blair Waldorf's apartment in a swanky New York neighborhood. Damien and Peter got their costumes on – Peter as Spider-Man and Damien as Robin – and then we went to that neighborhood. We walked into the skyscraper's entryway and looked at a security guard.

"We want to talk to the Waldorf's," Cameron said. "We are friends."

He gestured them to go forward. "Floor 45," he said. "They own the whole floor."

"I know," Cameron said.

We got onto the elevator and Cameron pressed 45. We stood there in the elevator, waiting to break into the Waldorf apartment and confront Arkady. Peter giggled and looked at us.

"We're probably going to be framed and killed."  
"Yup," I said. "This is probably crazy. This isn't a very good idea."

"Nah, we'll win," Damien said. "We have zero chance to lose. We can't fail. That guy won't ever beat any of us at anything."

The elevator dinged on floor 45. I walked into the apartment and heard the sound of a Taylor Swift song playing in the next room. I walked into the next room and saw Blair Waldorf in a black bikini, staring at us. She smiled. In the room with her were Chuck Bass and Arkady and a couple of other teen guys, Arkon and Armon. They turned to us and screamed.

"Those guys are wanted for nuking a planet," Arkady said. "Allow me to arrest them."

I smiled. "We're innocent," I said. "You know that."

Arkady laughed. "I can't believe how you nuked the planet, but you did," he said. He drew a grenade and threw one near us. We all dodged. An explosion rocked the apartment. The elevator made a breaking sound and then collapsed down the shute to hit the bottom.

Blair swore. She turned to Arkady. Blood gushed from a piece of shrapnel in her stomach. She looked at Arkady. "You hurt me!" she said.

Damien, as Robin, jumped towards Arkady. He punched Arkady in the head. Arkady shifted backwards and tried to punch back. Damien blocked and flipped Arkady and slammed him into the ground. Arkon pulled a gun, but Peter grabbed it with a web-attack and threw it to the other corner of the room. Arkon tried to punch Peter, but he blocked. Armon ran up to me and tried to punch me, but I blocked and grabbed him. I slammed him into the ground. Arkady tried to punch Damien but didn't have anything behind the swing, being on the ground. After a moment the three fake heroes had been beaten, and they were on the ground, beginning to complain.

"They cheated," Arkady said. "They used an app that helps them to fight."

"No," I said. "You don't really believe that."

"Professor X has to insta-kill you," Arkady said. "Please, call Professor X. Have these people be insta-killed. They kill people. They rape people."

"No, we don't," I said.

"They do!" Arkady yelllled. "We would have won, but they cheated."

"No," I said. "We didn't cheat. We are taking you in and you are going to confess."

"No," Arkady said. "No, I'm a hero, I fight countless bad guys, I'm a real hero, please someone call Professor X."

Someone knocked on the door to the stairs. Several police officers barged into the apartment. "Freeze!" they yelled. "Everyone on the ground."

"These guys are guilty," I said. "Damn it. They are guilty. They framed us and stole our credit."

"We're arresting everyone except Miss Waldorf," the cop said. "Miss Waldorf is cleared, and the rest of you-"

Cameron punched the first cop and he flew into the wall and fell onto the ground. She pushed the other cop and he collapsed, too. "I can create a portal to our base," Cameron said. A portal appeared. We ran through the portal, dragging the three teen heroes. Blair Waldorf strangely walked through the portal which then closed.

"Can you guys patch me up?" she asked. She smiled at me. "John, do you mind having a doctor fix this up?"  
I smiled. "I'd love to," I said. "I grabbed the base's coms and asked for Dr. Foreman. An African-American doctor with a white lab coat and a thousand-dollar suit showed up within thirty seconds and had Blair lie down. He began to care for her.

"Sarah Connor's an old friend," Dr. Foreman said. "I'm glad to fix you up. You'll be fine. We'll have Dr. Taub get rid of the scar in a couple of months."

Arkady, Arkon, and Armon were put into jail cells and everything was taken from them. They sat in their cells, screaming that they were mistreated. They proceeded to insist that they were framed, raped, and murdered over and over for hundreds of years. It took an hour for Arkady to admit the truth.

"We're fake heroes," he said. I started to tape a confession. "I stole Peter Parker's credit. He and his friends arrested me. We're sorry."

"How did you frame it?" I asked.

"Lex," Arkady said. "He framed the evidence. We go online to the dark web and ask LexCorp to lie for us and they do and we pay them. I'll find you the website and get in touch with them."  
I smiled. I taped Arkady going to LexCorp's website and trying to frame evidence and submitted it to the X-Men and the Avengers along with the allegation that Skynet would turn out to have framed the Connors.

Thirty seconds later Iron Man, Vision, and War Machine showed up. "Mr. Parker," Iron Man said. "It appears that our faith in you was well-founded. You kick ass. Lex Luthor just got outed as a supervillain who frames evidence. All his evidence was thrown out. You three teenagers have caught the worst criminal from that Earth. Great job, and get ready to fight Thanos with the Avengers when he invades in a few weeks. And the other two of you, can you help him stay alive during the whole thing?"

I smiled. We were in.


End file.
